weekyle15s_the_ten_savioursfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter Vamir
Carter is one of the 10 main protagonists of the series and is the current member of the Vamir Line as well as Avatar and has been known to be Adam's best friend. Appearance Virgil is an African-American teenager with short black dreads. He wears blue pants, a lighter blue T-shirt and fitted baseball cap in a backwards fashion, sneakers, and a black jacket with yellow accents on the arms and cuffs. Personality On the surface, Carter is fierce, independent, and pugnacious, but beneath her tough exterior, he possesses a strong loyalty toward his friends and duty as the Avatar. He also has an admirable compassion and devotion, demonstrated when he expresses love toward things such as his family and friends. His offensive battle style means that he is always quick to initiate or rise to a challenge, and is similarly quick witted and impulsive, especially in heated situations. As an "Avatar-in-training", he lacked perception toward the damage his bending is capable of, and his rash decisions often resulted in his accidentally insulting others. True to Carter's character, Lin once stated to Tenzin that it was "hard to believe his sweet-tempered father was related to that boy". His personality is, in many ways, the opposite of his great-grandfather Aang was a peaceful, diffident, nomadic airbender, whereas Carter is tough, impatient, headstrong, sarcastic, and assertive. He has a habit of getting close-up to people when confronting them, sometimes grabbing them by the chin when trying to get his point across. Additionally, while Aang was initially reluctant to be the Avatar, to the point where he ran away to prevent his responsibilities as the Avatar from disturbing his life, Carter fully embraced his position as the Avatar. However, similar to his great-grandfather Aang, he also has a good sense of humour and enthusiasm, and a vulnerable teenage charm. Being initially unable to connect with her spiritual side proved to be a stumbling block in Carter's training, and she admitted that his personality is the opposite of the typical airbender's; as Tenzin noted, Avatars tend to struggle with the bending art most opposite their personality. Due to the lack of a spiritual centre in his life, Carter is impulsive and therefore has a hard time hiding his true feelings; this could be seen in his reaction to learning that Asami Sato was Mako's date during the gala Tarrlok threw in his honour, where she immediately expressed her jealousy by being rather hostile toward Mako and short with Asami. Due to her concentration on the physical side of bending, Carter was initially quite worried when he saw "the revelation" of Amon's true abilities during his demonstration, a fear which expressed itself in Amon's words in the nightmare he had soon afterward, "Once I take your bending away, you will be nothing." This and his later encounter with Amon revealed this fear. He tried repressing these fears for the good of Republic City when he joined Tarrlok's task force, but had trouble staying his usual upbeat self and became rather reclusive, and eventually made the rash decision to call Amon out in a one-on-one duel. This indicates that he is ruled by his emotions even when he tries to pretend they do not exist, leaving him vulnerable to Amon as shown by the results of the said encounter. Like his great-grandfather Aang, Carter places a high priority on his position as the Avatar, despite their different approaches. Although at first Aang was uncomfortable with having to use outright violence to bring balance to the world, he eventually developed an unrelenting determination toward following his age-old destiny. Carter, on the other hand, takes a non-conformist stance over his Avatar training. For instance, after trying out pro-bending, he told Tenzin that the reason he had been unable to airbend was that the Avatar no longer needed it and was instead meant to focus on modern styles of fighting. Tenzin quickly stamped his proposal out as preposterous, reminding him that the Avatar is destined to master all four elements at all costs. Upon learning that he was kept locked away from the world by Tonraq and Tenzin, Carter became quite irate toward them, being hostile whenever they tried to speak with him. Carter expressed more hostility for his father after learning about his past in the Northern Water Tribe. However, when he found out that Tonraq was not involved with an effort to overthrow Unalaq, he forgave him quickly. Carter has no qualms intimidating or threatening whomever has offended his friends and loved ones, as exemplified when he struck fear to the Equalist protester to find out Bolin's whereabouts, and when he threatened to feed Judge Hotah to Kanu if he would not comply to his wishes. After learning the truth about his father's banishment, Carter developed an animosity toward Unalaq, which caused him to dismiss him as his spiritual mentor. Once he realized that Unalaq had been using him to try to free Vaatu from his prison in the Spirit World, his animosity toward his uncle increased in intensity. After learning the origins of the Avatar Spirit through the life of Avatar Wan and regaining his memories, Carter became more patient and humble, as exemplified when he thanked his friends for his undying loyalty to her. After the Harmonic Convergence, Carter demonstrated a more patient demeanour yet still retained her impulsive nature. This is evident when he tried to physically force Ryu, an airbending slacker, into becoming a part of the new Air Nation against his will, with Mako and Bolin eventually forced to drag Carter out to stop the mayhem. Carter's temper and rage, once provoked, could border on murderous, as during his captivity by the Red Lotus and still believing that Zaheer had killed his father, Carter declared that he would be free and none of the Red Lotus would survive. He fully intended to kill Zaheer, showing his righteous fury, but with a dark and wrathful side to him as well. After barely surviving his encounter with Zaheer and having the poison removed from his system, Carter was placed in a wheelchair during his recovery, which left him traumatized and in a state of depression. He still showed compassion and pride for his friends throughout, however, and was present when Jinora received her airbending tattoos, crying during the ceremony. In the following years, he struggled to recover, suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder and being haunted by flashbacks to his encounter with Zaheer. Although he recovered physically, his emotional struggle led him to embark on a journey to reconnect with his Avatar Spirit while hiding his identity as the Avatar, going against him tendency of being prideful about it. After an elderly Toph helped him to face and overcome his fears of his past enemies, Carter bent the residual mercury out of his body and regained the ability to enter the Avatar State, though it was not until he fully accept what had happened to him and release his fear of "what might have been" that he was able to fully reconnect with Raava. Bending & Abilities As the Avatar, Carter has the unique ability to use all four elements, and has the potential to become the most powerful bender in the world. Furthermore, since he was a child, Carter has always had a remarkable affinity for the physical aspect of bending. He also quickly took to the three different styles of pro-bending with simple instructions from his teammates, greatly impressing them after only a week of training to ultimately become a highly capable member of the Fire Ferrets. While in the Avatar State, Carter is able to use an air spout to raise herself into the air while unleashing all four elements in rapid succession. Later after more training, Carter becomes able to easily enter this form with complete control, even during intense competition. Weapons None. Family * Vamir Line (Ancestors) * Aang Vamir (Great-Grandfather) * Katara Vamir (Great-Grandmother) * Bumi Vamir (Great-Uncle) * Kya Vamir (Great-Aunt) * Tenzin Vamir (Grandfather) * Korra Vamir (Grandmother) * Tonraq Vamir (Father) * Senna Vamir (Mother) * Unalaq Vamir (Uncle) * Eska Vamir (Cousin) * Dezna Vamir (Cousin) Voice Actor Bryton James. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Boyfriends Category:Big Goods Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Avatars Category:Vamir Line Category:African-Americans Category:Sons Category:Cousins Category:Grandsons Category:Great-Grandsons Category:Great-Nephews Category:Nephews